


oikawatooru has created this group

by stxrthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, And iwaizumi, And semi, Aromantic Asexual Kozume Kenma, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ennoshita Chikara is So Done, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HE GETS THE GIRL YALL, Haiba Lev being Haiba Lev, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Honestly same goes for oikawa, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Long-Suffering Ennoshita Chikara, M/M, Matsukawa Issei is a Little Shit, Nerd Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pining Semi Eita, Pining Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Pining Tendou Satori, Pining Yamaguchi Tadashi, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Semi Eita Swears, Semi Eita is So Done, Shimizu Kiyoko is a goddess, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shirabu's shit ass emotional stability, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yaku Morisuke is So Done, and kuroo, but idk how tagging works so yeah its like this, chatfic, don't worry he'll be okay, he's so fucking wholesome, he's trying to stop literally everyone from kidnapping hinata, kawanishi taichi is a good friend, like a lot, lowkey, oh well, oikawa and semi are best friends, some characters are just mentioned lmao, who isnt at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: oikawatooruhas created this groupoikawatooruhas addedsemieita, akaashikeiji, yamaguchitadashi, ennoshitachikara, kageyamatobioandkozumekenmato the groupoikawatooruhas changed the group name tonot bulliesoikawatooru:hello everyone!akaashikeijihas left the groupkozumekenmahas left the groupoikawatooruhas addedakaashikeijiandkozumekenmato the groupoikawatooruhas banned people from leaving the groupoikawatooru:you shall not escape so easily >:)yamaguchitadashi:oh dear lord this is hellOr: Oikawa is tired of his teammates bullying him. So he makes a groupchat an accidentally causes a whole bunch of idiots to pursue their crushes, while trying to avoid dealing with his own....oops?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 58
Kudos: 493





	1. welcome to hell

**oikawatoruu** has created this group

 **oikawatoruu** has added **semieita, akaashikeiji, yamaguchitadashi, ennoshitachikara, kageyamatobio** and **kozumekenma** to the group

 **oikawatoruu** has changed the group name to **not bullies**

 **oikawatoruu:** hello everyone!

 **akaashikeiji** has left the group

 **kozumekenma** has left the group

 **oikawatoruu** has added **akaashikeiji** and **kozumekenma** to the group

 **oikawatoruu** has banned people from leaving the group

 **oikawatoruu:** you shall not escape so easily >:)

 **yamaguchitadashi:** oh dear lord this is hell

 **oikawatooru:** thanks i really feel the love

 **yamaguchitadashi:** don't❤️

 **semieita:** LNCJNVMKCDS

 **ennoshitachikara:** oikawa what is this? 

**oikawatoruu:** my teammates are bullying me so i made a group w my faves and a few people who probably wouldn't and also tobio because i enjoy harrassing tobio

 **kageyamatobio:** okay

 **semieita:** i am already enjoying this

 **oikawatoruu:** semi!

 **semieita:** oikawa!

 **oikawatooru:** i trust you the most not to bully me

 **semieita:** ...thanks?

 **oikawatooru:** yw!

 **oikawatooru:** now it's time for me to start more beef w brutal usernames!

 **oikawatooru** has changed their name to **pretty setter**

 **oikawatooru** has changed **semieita** 's name to **the die in indie**

 **the die in indie:** that's fair

 **pretty setter** has changed **akaashikeiji** 's name to **default default**

 **default default:** i hate that i understand what my username references

 **the die in indie:** ???

 **default default:** https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWzJmc2y-axCGx_2HNE91AEtOGiw6mxKp 

**the die in indie** has changed **default default** 's name to **prettiest setter**

 **pretty setter:** semi how could you do this

 **pretty setter:** why would you do this

 **the die in indie:** i have eyes oikawa. akaashi is gorgeous

 **prettiest setter:** thank you..?

 **the die in indie:** np

 **pretty setter** has changed **yamaguchitadashi** 's name to **freckles**

 **freckles:** could be worse

 **pretty setter** has changed **ennoshitachikara** 's username to **who?**

 **who?:** sigh

 **pretty setter** has changed **kageyamatobio** 's name to **tobio :/**

 **tobio :/:** :/

 **pretty setter** has changed **kozumekenma** 's name to **gamer**

 **gamer:** k

 **gamer** has gone offline

 **pretty setter:** that's betthanhsh

 **pretty setter** has gone offline

 **freckles:** did he just die??

 **the die in indie:** probably. but we won't investigate so he can be on buzzfeed unsolved lmao.

 **the die in indie:** i am such a good fucking friend

 **tobio :/:** okay

 **Everyone** has gone offline


	2. chapter title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck fuck insert summary here lol

**not bullies**

**tobio :/:** gdi how am i supposed to keep being all stoic and aggressive at this bitch when he's literally the fucking sun

 **pretty setter:** ohoho? tobio has a crush?

 **gamer:** it's shoyo isn't it

 **tobio :/:** WHAT

 **tobio :/:** how can you tell

 **freckles:** it's kind of obvious

 **tobio :/:** says you

 **freckles:** i-

 **freckles:** please don't tell tsuki

 **freckles** has gone offline

 **tobio :/:** whoops i guess

 **the die in indie:** oh fuck is he okay?

 **pretty setter:** calm down semi ur mother instincts are kicking in

 **pretty setter:** and he's one of suga's, u don't wanna fight him

 **the die in indie:** i don't have mother instincts?? how can i?? i'm a teenage male??

 **who?:** that hasn't stopped suga from adopting our entire team, plus shimizu and yachi

 **pretty setter:** face it ur shiratorizawa's mother lmao

 **the die in indie:** never thought i'd be a single mother in my third year of highschool

 **pretty setter:** you wouldn't be single if you weren't a pussy

 **the die in indie** has changed **pretty setter** 's name to **petty setter**

 **the die in indie:** fuck you

 **petty setter:** iwa-chan is the only one i would let fuck me

 **the die in indie:** have fun being a perma-virgin

 **tobio :/:** semi is now my favourite

 **the die in indie:** i'm genuinely flattered

 **petty setter:** i feel betrayed

 **tobio :/:** good

 **the die in indie:** this groupchat is so much better than the shiratorizawa volleyball group

 **petty setter:** that sounds like hell lmao

 **prettiest setter:** are we just gonna gloss over oikawa wanting to get fucked by iwaizumi?

 **the die in indie:** to be fair,,, his arms

 **petty setter:** fuck off he's mine

 **the die in indie:** are you dating?

 **petty setter:** ...no

 **the die in indie:** he's technically fair game

 **the die in indie:** but i wouldn't bc you'd probably fucking kill me and make it look like i had some kind of brutal accident

 **petty setter:** :)

 **petty setter:** i also have dirt on you

 **the die in indie:** what dirt lmao

 **petty setter:** all the times you've texted me shit like "he's so fucking pretty" and "his hair looks so goddamn soft" and "holy shit oikawa his fucking eyes"

 **the die in indie:** fuck

 **the die in indie:** tell no one else

 **who?:** who's the guy?

 **the die in indie:** ..shirabu kenijirou

 **petty setter:** the very same second year who turned out to be the superior setter and ended up robbing him of his starting position :)

 **the die in indie** has gone offline

 **tobio :/:** way to pour salt on the wound there

 **prettiest setter:** i must agree, that was low

 **petty setter:** fuck.

 **petty setter** has gone offline

 **who?:** well

 **Everyone** has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add any notes to the last chapter bc it was late but uh. Kudos and feedback appreciated.
> 
> I kinda feel bad for what I've done to Semi but I know that feeling of being replaced in sport and it sucks so bad, it's something I've been dealing with recently so... yay self projection.
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, or request a piece of writing on my tumblr, go check out my blog, annasmediocrewriting!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. milk bread for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa? being a good person? apparently
> 
> sorry this one is a little short :/

Private chat between **flatass** and **semi gayta**

 **flatass:** semi

 **flatass:** semiiiii

 **flatass:** semisemi

 **flatass:** eita

 **flatass:** i know you're reading these :/

 **semi gayta:** didn't know you could read❤️

 **flatass:** he lives!

 **flatass:** tell no one i said this but... i'm sorry

 **semi gayta:** who are you and what have you done with the real oikawa

 **flatass:** im serious dude

 **semi gayta:** its fine i overreacted lol

 **flatass:** i cant believe you'd lie to me like that

 **semi gayta:** wym lol

 **flatass:** you only say lol when you're actually upset

 **semi gayta:** no i don't

 **flatass:** you used it so many times after shiratorizawa lost to karasuno

 **semi gayta:** fuck

 **flatass:** i was out of line

 **semi gayta:** oikawa it's fine really

 **flatass:** im bringing u milk bread

 **semi gayta:** im lactose intolerant

 **flatass:** what 

**semi gayta:** im joking lmao dumbass

 **flatass:** does this mean im forgiven

 **semi gayta:** sure but dont do it again

 **semi gayta:** its like,,, my one sore spot lol

 **flatass:** you're showing emotion and its scary

 **semi gayta:** good. fear me bitch.

 **semi gayta** has gone offline

 **flatass:** i feel like im gonna get murdered

 **flatass** has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi i am in love w you so you must suffer
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, or request a piece of writing on my tumblr, go check out my blog, annasmediocrewriting!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. tobio likes milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he just really likes milk okay

**not bullies**

**the die in indie:** i look pretty good for a dead bitch

 **freckles:** she's alive!

 **the die in indie:** on the outside

 **feckles:** oh-

 **tobio :/** has changed their name to **milk**

 **petty setter:** what the fuck tobio

 **milk:** i like milk

 **milk:** even though im lactose intolerant

 **freckles:** WHY DO YOU DRINK MILK EVERY DAY THEN

 **who?:** what the fuck kageyama

 **petty setter:** suffer uwu

 **the die in indie:** what the fuck uwu

 **milk:** im joking

 **petty setter:** WHAT THE FUCK THAT'S THE SECOND TIME IN LIKE AN HOUR SOMEONE'S LIED TO ME ABOUT BEING LACTOSE INTOLERANT

 **prettiest setter:** that's strangely specific

**petty setter: **@the die in indie @milk** i hate the pair of you **

****

****

********

********

********

********

********

********

**the die in indie:** whatever you say sweaty ❤️ 

**milk:** okay :/ 

**gamer:** yk i've never really believed in a god but now i know one of them has forsaken me because i've ended up in this groupchat 

**who?:** same 

**prettiest setter:** agreed 

**petty setter:** :( 

**milk:** :) 

**the die in indie:** love how this chat was originally so oikawa wouldn't get bullied but we kinda still just- 

**the die indie:** bully him 

**petty setter:** :/ 

**gamer:** lol 

**Everyone** has gone offline 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took an way too long bc something went wrong w the first draft and i had to redo it all and now i wanna commit neck rope
> 
> i literally ended up changing the whole plotline of this chapter lmao
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, or request a piece of writing on my tumblr, go check out my blog, annasmediocrewriting!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. a more accurate group name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita complains, Kenma plays Animal Crossing and everyone else is startled.

**not bullies**

**who?** has changed the groupchat name to **simps**

 **who?:** dont deny it. the simp energy here is worse than it is at practice

 **milk:** hey :/

 **who?:** dont fucking object you good for nothing bowl of cereal

 **milk:** i like cereal because it's eaten with milk

 **freckles:** kageyama...

 **gamer:** you have one brain cell. please use it

 **who?:** i need to get this shit off my chest to you guys because motherfucking kinoshita and narita say like one sentence a day and half the time i can't even find them

 **milk:** who are they

 **who?:** oh dear lord. kageyama, you are oblivious, therefore you are first on the hit list

 **who?:** you look at hinata like you want to slap him but anyone with a braincell can see that you're! whipped! bitch! the whole team has noticed, except for him. even tanaka and noya! TANAKA AND NOYA! like seriously the sexual tension could be cut with a knife from day one. figure it out or you'll find yourself with a not-so-metaphorical knife in your gut! :)

 **milk:** b vbno\, v.mkmweohjvmikfmn

 **milk** has gone offline

 **petty setter:** can i join in the stabbing

 **who?:** no❤️

 **freckles:** i never thought ennoshita was scary till now

 **who?:** MY NEXT VICTIM

 **freckles:** oh god oh fuck

 **milk:** i think thats the first time ive heard yamaguchi swear

 **who?:** you and tsukishima are the classic childhood friends to lovers trope but you're too pussy to confess to him! i can't see why you'd want to though, he's literally saltier than the dead sea! but you do you i guess bitch! 

**freckles:** i-

 **gamer:** i look away from animal crossing for one minute and i see ennoshita bullying children. wow.

 **who?:** bold of you to assume im finished. 

**the die in indie:** no one else from Karasuno is here

 **who?:** not gonna stop me

 **who?:** we all say daichi and suga are the team parents but i can practically hear the wedding bells ringing every time one of them smiles at the other and the worst bit is neither seems aware of their feelings like damn go be gay do crime already

 **the die in indie:** fucking hell ennoshita is going off

 **who?:** yk what? im gonna have to slightly go against an early statement. TANAKA'S SIMP ENERGY IS ON A FUCKING NUCLEAR LEVEL. if he ever grew a pair, asked out shimizu and got a yes? the guy's fucking head would explode! we'd be mopping tanaka off the floors for hours!

 **petty setter:** graphic

 **who?:** noya is a simp too but! things have changed! the guy is the most chaotic bisexual to ever cuff his jeans and dear lord!! is it terrifying to see him flirting with asahi! asahi just looks absolutely terrified the whole time and i can't blame him honestly!

 **the die in indie** has changed **who?** 's name to **bitchfit**

 **bitchfit:** that felt good

 **bitchfit:** now its your turns! **@petty setter @the die in indie @prettiest setter @gamer**

 **petty setter:** whoops i gotta go vaccinate mad dog

 **petty setter** has gone offline

 **the die in indie:** uh tendou's committing arson i gotta. yeah.

 **the die in indie** has gone offline

 **prettiest setter:** generic excuse

 **bitchfit:** did you just say "generic excuse"

 **prettiest setter:** yes

 **prettiest setter** has gone offline

 **gamer:** ppl are nasty lol

 **gamer** has gone offline

 **bitchfit:** that's fair

 **Everyone** has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, don't me me wrong im loving writing this story but if you guys have any ideas of where this story should go, or some plot points that would be cool to see in the story, please lmk!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, or request a piece of writing on my tumblr, go check out my blog, annasmediocrewriting!
> 
> Thanks for reading


	6. simping (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa, Semi and Akaashi talk, Ennoshita laughs, and no one's quite sure _what_ Kageyama is doing.

**simps**

**petty setter:** i regret creating this group

 **the die in indie:** i regret being born

 **prettiest setter:** same

 **bitchfit:** gonna talk now?

 **prettiest setter:** only if nothing we say leaves this groupchat

 **bitchfit:** deal

 **prettiest setter:** alright. i have feelings for bokuto..

 **petty setter:** surprise to no one

 **the die in indie:** shut up oikawa

 **prettiest setter:** and maybe also kuroo

 **petty setter:** you have terrible taste in men

 **the die in indie:** shut up oikawa

 **gamer:** for the record kuroo is a simp for the pair of you

 **freckles:** remind me never to trust kenma with any kind of secret

 **the die in indie:** i'd still trust him over tendou ngl

 **the die in indie:** akaashi, you should just shoot your shot. with both, or you could always go one at a time or something

 **the die in indie:** does that make even sense

 **prettiest setter:** somewhat, but i have no idea if either of them likes guys

 **milk:** whats going on

 **petty setter:** fuck off and go back to ur milk tobio

 **the die in indie:** oikawa stop bullying children

 **petty setter:** make me

 **the die in indie:** kinky

 **gamer:** im begging you both to stop

 **the die in indie:** dw i wouldn't touch oikawa's flat ass with a motherfucking barge pole

 **petty setter:** the feeling is mutual

 **petty setter:** ANYWAYS

 **petty setter:** akaashi, you should just shoot you shot. but we won't pressure you to.

 **prettiest setter:** thank you, semi, oikawa

 **the die in indie:** yw

 **petty setter:** yeah sure lmao

 **petty setter:** SEMI YOU EMO FUCK ITS YOUR TURN

 **the die in indie:** FUCK OFF YOU KNOW I DONT LISTEN TO THAT ANYMORE

**bitchfit:** spill the fucking tea

 **the die in indie:** ennoshita scares me enough to make me talk so uh. i'm whipped for shirabu. he's a bastard (at least on the surface) but hes a pretty one and i'm gay and stupid.

 **petty setter:** same

 **prettiest setter:** same

 **freckles:** same

 **milk:** same

 **bitchfit:** haha 

**gamer:** can't relate

 **gamer** has gone offline

 **petty setter:** iwa-chan could step on me and i'd thank him

 **the die in indie:** we know oikawa

 **bitchfit:** so what are you guys gonna do?

 **the die in indie** has gone offline

 **petty setter** has gone offline

 **prettiest setter** has gone offline

 **freckles** has gone offline

 **milk:** don't talk to me or my milk ever again

 **milk** has gone offline

 **bitchfit:** sigh

 **Everyone** has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw my beets
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, or request a piece of writing on my tumblr, go check out my blog, annasmediocrewriting!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. yoshi x waluigi roleplay chat 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title inspired by an actual gc i'm in. lilly, lauren, if you two are reading this, i'm not sorry for changing it to that.
> 
> this chapter honestly doesn't even advance the plot. haha empty brain go brr.

**simps**

**petty setter** has changed to group name to **yoshi x waluigi roleplay chat 18+**

 **the die in indie:** what the fuck

 **freckles:** i hate it here

 **bitchfit:** oh dear lord

 **petty setter:** A-Ah~ Waluigi-Kun~

 **the die in indie:** STOP 

**petty setter:** Y-yoshi kun! Your tongue is so long- ah!

 **gamer:** oh to see without my eyes

 **prettiest setter:** im suffering

 **the die in indie:** im always suffering but this is just ridiculous even compared to what im used to

 **freckles:** ..you good?

 **the die in indie:** n o p e

 **prettiest setter:** same

 **gamer:** me

 **milk:** yikes

 **petty setter:** shut up tobio

 **milk:** no❤️

 **the die in indie:** did- did kageyama just meme?

 **freckles:** he did

 **bitchfit:** that's new

 **petty setter:** fuck off tobio

 **milk:** actually

 **milk:** if you guys want to you can call me tobio as well

 **the die in indie:** are you sure?

 **milk:** yes❤️

 **freckles:** that's.. really wholesome

 **the die in indie:** i mean u guys can call me eita if you want

 **the die in indie:** oikawa already does lmao bc he doesn'y care abt boundaries and social cues

 **petty setter:** fuck u

 **petty setter:** also: doesn'y

 **bitchfit:** doesn'y

 **gamer:** doesn'y

 **prettiest setter:** doesn'y

 **the die in indie:** not you too akaashi

 **the die in indie:** the only ones i can trust are the baby crows

 **milk:** doesn'y

 **the die in indie:** tobio why

 **milk:** why not

 **the die in indie:** yamaguchi please don't you're all i have left

 **petty setter:** join us, it's bully eita hours

 **the die in indie:** i hate bully eita hours

 **freckles** has gone offline

 **petty setter:** oof

 **the die in indie:** oikawa stop bullying the motherfucking children

 **petty setter:** no❤️

 **the die in indie:** why do i put up with this shit

 **petty setter:** because im your best friend

 **the die in indie:** tendou is my best friend

 **petty setter:** BECAUSE IM YOUR BEST FRIEND

 **the die in indie:** no❤️

 **the die in indie** has gone offline

 **petty setter:** rude

 **petty setter** has gone offline

 **milk:** i can hear oikawa crying from here

 **milk:** music to my ears

 **gamer:** lmao

 **Everyone** has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, or request a piece of writing on my tumblr, go check out my blog, annasmediocrewriting!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. oikawa plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa plotting

**yoshi x waluigi 18+ roleplay chat**

**petty setter:** i have an idea

**the die in indie:** oh no

**petty setter:** oh ye of little faith

**bitchfit:** ...what's the plan

**petty setter:** we should meet up this weekend!

**prettiest setter:** but kenma and i are in tokyo

**petty setter:** get a train?

**gamer:** i don't want to be any nearer to oikawa than i already am so it's a no

**milk:** i'll see if hinata can come

**gamer:** ,,,i am reconsidering

**petty setter:** haha tangerine boy go brr

**milk:** pretty much

**freckles:** so who's coming

**milk:** me

**bitchfit:** me

**petty setter:** me obviously

**prettiest setter:** kenma and i can get a train

**the die in indie:** idk, my mother's forcing me to join her for lunch with my aunt and my cousin

**petty setter:** is your cousin hot

**the die in indie:** tf? idk?

**petty setter:** i demand a picture

**the die in indie:** fine you weirdo

**the die in indie:** _img.jpeg_

**petty setter:** MR REFRESHING?

**the die in indie:** w h a t

**freckles:** you and sugawara are cousins?

**the die in indie:** yeah our mothers are sisters

**bitchfit:** kageyama's single brain cell must really be struggling rn

**milk:** can confirm

**petty setter:** alright so like,, semi r u free at like,, 4

**the die in indie:** yeah. u owe me a monster, bitch

**petty setter:** damn i hoped u had forgotten that

**the die in indie:** i never forget

**the die in indie** has gone offline

**bitchfit:** thats vaguely threatening and i love it

**petty setter:** so meet at 4? ok cool

**petty setter** has gone offline

**bitchfit:** he didnt even give a location eye-

**Everyone** has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to slip in semi and suga being cousins i had to ok
> 
> idk how inserting pictures works on this godsforsaken site lmao
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, or request a piece of writing on my tumblr, go check out my blog, annasmediocrewriting!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. oikawa plotting, reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa plotting, ft. semi's moment of weakness and the aoba johsai vball groupchat

Private chat between **flatass** and **semi gayta**

 **flatass:** SEMI

 **semi gayta:** oh fuck, what?

 **flatass:** hey! maybe i just want to talk to my best friend for a while!

 **semi gayta:** ...okay

 **flatass:** OKAY I DO ACTUALLY HAVE ANOTHER MOTIVE

 **semi gayta:** shocker

 **semi gayta:** what is it?

 **flatass:** we fake date!

 **semi gayta:** w h y

 **flatass:** don't you know anything? we fake date and it makes the people we DO want to date jealous enough to take action

 **semi gayta:** hate to break it to u but for that to work the other person has to also like you

 **flatass:** but it MIGHT work! isn't that a good enough reason to try?

 **semi gayta:** ...fuck it. why not?

 **flatass:** :D

 **semi gayta:** we need ground rules though

 **flatass:** do we?

 **semi gayta:** yes?

 **semi gayta:** no couple stuff unless we're around ppl who believe we're dating

 **semi gayta:** that's it

 **flatass:** okay bby!

 **semi gayta:** i already regret this

 **semi gayta** has gone offline

 **flatass:** rude!

 **flatass** has gone offline

**GO GO GO GO GO GO GO SEIJOH**

**bitchykawa:** guess what!

 **iwhyzumi:** no

 **maddog** has left the group

 **creampuff:** ffs

 **youaremyfire** has added **maddog** to the group

 **bitchykawa:** AHEM

 **theonedesire:** am i the only one who want the tea

 **youaremyfire:** no, i do too

 **theonedesire:** wow mattsun we're so in sync

 **bitchykawa:** ANYWAYS

 **bitchykawa:** guess who has a bf <3

 **youaremyfire:** NO FUCKING WAY

 **theonedesire:** WHO'S THE POOR BASTARD

 **bitchykawa:** i'll have u know semi is very happy to have me

 **iwhyzumi:** what the fuck. him?

 **bitchykawa:** do you have a problem with that?

 **iwhyzumi:** has gone offline

 **youaremyfire:** uh oh-

 **Everyone** has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to jackie and wilson by hozier that shit slaps
> 
> i'll do the shiratorizawa bit next chapter, i got lazy
> 
> any suggestions for the story? or feedback? all appreciated!


	10. shiratorizawa? more like SHOOKatorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter title sucks bsxhzmdnb
> 
> i refuse to refer to mattsun and makki as anything other than mattsun and makki

**mattsun** has created this group

**mattsun** has added **makki** and **iwaizumihajime** to the group

**mattsun** has named the group **what the FUCK is up, Iwaizumi?**

**iwaizumihajime:** nothing is "up"

**makki:** CAP

**iwaizumihajime:** what

**mattsun:** that was a weird reaction in the gc

**iwaizumihajime:** what?

**makki:** shouldn't you be happy our dear captain has a boyfriend? now he won't be whining to you about how lonely he is

**iwaizumihajime:** of course i'm happy for the stupid pretty bastard and his stupid pretty boyfriend

**mattsun:** 0-0

**iwaizumihajime:** this is stupid

**iwaizumihajime** has gone offline

**makki:** holy shit mattsun he's whipped

**mattsun:** but what the fuck do we do?

**makki:** i don't know lmao

**mattsun:** lmao

**Everyone** has gone offline.

**ShiratHOErizawa Volleyball**

**tendowo:** SEMI SEMI

**semisemi:** what do you have to say that's so important the whole team has to know?

**tendowo:** word is YOU have a BOYFRIEND

**semisemi:** oh yeah

**gowoshiki:** really???

**ushiwaka:** I also did not know this.

**howonishi:** gay

**semisemi:** im pan but fair enough

**gowoshiki:** who's the guy, semi senpai?

**semisemi:** oikawa tooru

**ushiwaka:** Please tell him he should have come to Shiratorizawa. I would tell him myself but it appears he has blocked me.

**semisemi** i-

**tendowo:** SO TELL US EVERYTHING! have you guys kissed? how long has it been going on?

**gowoshiki:** :0 yeah!

**owohira:** guys, let semi tell us what he wants us to know

**semisemi:** thank u reon for being sane. normally i could extend that title to ushijima but i'm convinced he's stalked tooru so he loses sanity privileges

**ushiwaka:** I did not stalk Oikawa. That is against the law.

**semisemi:** not my point

**tendowo:** someone's been quiet...

**tendowo:** SHIRABUBU

**shirabuwu:** shut up tendou

**shirabuwu:** congrats ig

**shirabuwu:** has gone offline

**semisemi:** damn okay then 

**kowonish:** yikes

**Everyone** has gone offline

Private chat between **kenjirou** and **taichi**

**taichi:** u good?

**kenjirou:** no :/

**kenjirou:** i mean. i should have known this would happen

**kenjirou:** he doesn't even like me that much. and he's out of my league

**kenjirou:** i just hate that it's a seijoh player of all people

**taichi:** i'm sorry man :/

**taichi:** for the record he's the one missing out

**kenjirou:** whatever you say

**taichi:** don't wallow over this, kenjirou. you'll find someone. and maybe semi and oikawa will be a disaster. then you swoop in!

**kenjirou:** maybe. thanks, taichi.

**taichi:** no problem

**Everyone** has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @goshiki let me die for u
> 
> comments and kudos very much appreciated!


	11. oikawa comes to shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha fuck

**ShiratHOErizawa Volleyball**

**tendowo** has added **oikawatooru** to the groupchat

 **semisemi:** oh fuck no

 **semisemi:** tendou what the fuck

 **oikawatooru:** ei-chaannnnnnn

 **oikawatooru:** sounds like you don't want me here :(

 **semisemi:** i'm sorry babe :(

 **tendowo:** ahh, young love!

 **semisemi:** we're the same age

 **ushiwaka:** Hello, Oikawa.

 **oikawatooru:** OH FUCK NO

 **oikawatooru:** IM GETTING A FUCKING RESTRAINING ORDER

 **ushiwaka:** That is unnecessary. I have no intention of harming you. I simply think that you should have come to Shiratorizawa.

 **oikawatooru:** no❤️

 **tendowo:** maybe i've been wrong in referring to shirabu and semi as "salty setters"

 **tendowo:** maybe the TRUE salty setter is owokawa

 **tendowo** has changed **tooruoikawa** 's name to **owokawa**

 **owokawa:** i dislike this gc

 **semisemi:** so do i but it's better bc you're here <3

 **owokawa:** BSDGCB HB BABYYYYY 

**shirabuwu:** gross

 **owohira:** shirabu, relax

 **shriabuwu:** their stupid pda is gross, okay? fucking hell

 **shirabuwu:** has gone offline

 **tendowo:** yikes!

 **semisemi:** brat

 **kowonishi:** he's had a lot on his mind lately, he might not mean it

 **semisemi:** thanks, kawanishi, really reassuring me that he's not just a homophobe

 **semisemi** has gone offline

 **owokawa** has gone offline

 **owohira:** this chat is a trainwreck and i wish it never existed

 **Everyone** has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a short chapter bc im kinda lazy
> 
> i'm focusing mainly on semishira rn, then probably kagehina, then iwaoi, and not sure what'll happen after.
> 
> comments make my day!


	12. angst?? in my good pagan fanfic??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for mentions of homophobia (and by that i mean semi thinks shirabu is homophobic. he is but he's also gay)

Private chat between **semieita** and **shirabukenjirou**

**semieita:** what the hell was that in the groupchat?

**semieita:** i know we don't get along very well but is it really so difficult for you to not be so distasteful about me dating a guy?

**shirabukenjirou:** i don't like pda

**semieita:** that never seems to be a problem when hayato and reon kiss their girlfriends after a match while we're all there

**shirabukenjirou:** i'm not a fucking homophobe

**semieita:** hmm

**semieita** has gone offline

**shirabukenjirou:** god fucking damn it semi

...

Private chat between **kenjirou** and **taichi**

**taichi:** semi thinks you're a homophobe... yikes

**kenjirou:** i know

**kenjirou:** the only gay person i hate is myself

**taichi:** kenjirou we talked about this

**kenjirou:** no, you talked and i ignored you

**taichi:** STOP AVOIDING YOUR PROBLEMS AND/OR FEELINGS DAMMIT

**kenjirou:** i-

**taichi:** kenjirou, shut up for a moment.

**taichi:** i've known you since we were little kids and you're literally my closest friend on the planet. i refuse to let you sit and fucking suffer like this dammit. yeah, semi has a boyfriend but if you just say how you feel he most likely won't hold it against you. and trust me when i say that's what you HAVE to do in order to get over this. you're only torturing yourself rn and i do not fucking stan.

**kenjirou:** what the fuck. fine. but not yet.

**taichi:** idc when as long as you do it

**kenjirou:** i hate it when you're right

**kenjirou** has gone offline

**taichi:** lmao

**taichi** has gone offline

...

Private chat between **bane of my existence** and **salty semi**

**bane of my existence:** what the fuck, semisemi?

**salty semi:** what? 

**salty semi:** you seemed pretty pleased in the gc

**bane of my existence:** how can't you tell that our dear shirabubu is into you?

**salty semi:** tendou

**salty semi:** he despises me. loathes me.

**bane of my existence:** the sexual tension is unbearable!!!

**salty semi** has gone offline

**bane of my existence:** oops

**bane of my existence** has gone offline

...

Private chat between **flatass** and **semi gayta**

**semi gayta:** _screenschot.jpg_

**semi gayta:** _screenshot.jpg_

**semi gayta:** god this is a mess

**flatass:** aw fuck

**semi gayta:** yeah

**flatass:** hey i'm here for u dude. ily no homo

**semi gayta:** "no homo" says the bisexual to the pansexual

**flatass:** shut up we're gonna be fine

**semi gayta:** i hope so

**Everyone** has gone offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heehee
> 
> this chapter is kinda all over the place and im too tired to fix it njsdvn
> 
> also! i'm sorry i respond to so few comments, i'm just a shy fool who can't interact with people. i see every single comment, though, and they really make my day! thank you guys for enjoying this fic so much!


	13. mattsun and makki try to solve stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> key word: _try_
> 
> _alternate title: what's a plotline?_

**What the FUCK is up, Iwaizumi?**

**mattsun: @iwaizumuhajime**

**makki: @iwaizumihajime**

**mattsun: @iwaizumuhajime**

**makki: @iwaizumihajime**

**mattsun: @iwaizumuhajime**

**makki: @iwaizumihajime**

**mattsun: @iwaizumuhajime**

**makki: @iwaizumihajime**

**mattsun: @iwaizumuhajime**

**makki: @iwaizumihajime**

**iwazumihajime:** what the fuck

**mattsun:** oh hi

**makki:** surprised you actually responded

**iwaizumihajime:** what do you two want?

**mattsun:** for you to be happy

**makki:** bitch

**iwaizumihajime:** what do you want me to say?

**mattsun:** i think you know dude

**makki:** yeh

**iwaizumihajime:** ...fine. what i say here stays here.

**mattsun:** okay we're listening

**makki** has gone offline

**mattsun:** well

**mattsun:** i am. makki's high as shit and when he gets high he texts shit he regrets after so i took his phone but i'll be tell him everything

**iwaizumihajime:** i'd tell you idiots that you shouldn't be fucking smoking weed but you two are currently my main sources of annoyance so die: yours affectionately, iwaizumi hajime

**mattsun:** 👁👄👁

**mattsun:** makki says he thought your main source of annoyance was oikawa and semi's relationship

**iwaizumihajime:** fuck you makki

**mattsun:** he says "kinky"

**iwaizumihajime:** why would he even think that

**mattsun:** are you serious. you literally sneak glances at mr flatass whenever he's not looking. you're basically one of his fangirls at this point.

**iwaizumihajime:** what the fuck

**mattsun:** iwaizumi

**iwaizumi:** okay maybe i do havefeelingsforfuckingshittykawa but he has a boyfriend who's actually the same league as him and i just. ew. feelings.

**mattsun:** ...oof?

**iwaizumihajime:** remind me not to come to you for advice again

**iwaizumihajime:** fuck, i never even came to you in the first place

**iwaizumihajime:** bastard

**iwaizumihajime** has gone offline

**mattsun:** 👁👄👁

**mattsun** has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave a comment/feedback so that my hellish days are less hellish!


	14. the meetup (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha i forgot i was gonna write this
> 
> i'd do it all in one go but i'm a lazy fucking bitch

Saturday finally arrived and with it came the dreaded meetup. At least, Ennoshita was dreading it. He was pretty sure he could predict the same of Kenma, and possibly Akaashi as well. Why? Because Oikawa would be there. Simple as that. He had hopes that Semi would be able to keep him from causing too much havoc.

Those hopes were unfortunately dashed when said third year showed up - a few minutes after everyone else, as expected. Oikawa grinned upon seeing him and rushed over to him and pulling him into a fucking kiss.

What in the fuck.

One look at the rest of their little group told Ennoshita that they hadn't been expecting this either. Kageyama's brows were furrowed - not exactly unusual, but anyone could tell he was confused. Yamaguchi's eyebrows were raised, lips slightly parted as if he was going to speak. Akaashi looked slightly less "done-with-all-this-bullshit" than usual, and more "what." Even Kenma had looked up from whatever gaming console he was fixated on, eyes narrowed a little as he tried to work things out.

Even Hinata seemed surprised, and he wasn't in the godsforsaken groupchat. He was glancing between the two setters and Kageyama, who didn't notice the other first year's eyes on him.

After what was probably only seconds but felt like much longer, Semi was the one to pull away, a small frown on his face as he met Oikawa's eyes.

"What the fuck, dude?"

Oikawa frowned. "We just _kissed._ Don't call me dude!"

Semi snorted, his frown giving way to a smirk, albeit a slightly.. tired one. Now that Ennoshita looks closer, he can see there are slight dark circles beneath his eyes. "What? Want me to call you baby? Sweetheart? Like we're a real couple?" He asked.

Oikawa wrinkles his nose. "Don't call me sweetheart. You sound straight." He says.

Before Semi can open his mouth to respond, it's Kageyama who cuts them off. "Since when were _you two_ dating?" He asks, eyes flitting between the two, like he's trying to choose which player to toss to.

" _Wuaaahhhh!_ Is this the Great King scheming a way to get back at Ushiwaka? By dating one of his teammates?" Hinata cuts in, eyes wide as his mind surely races. He receives a whack on the back of the head from Kageyama, followed by something along the lines of "dumbass" "Don't cut me off" and "Hinata." Sure, that's just the kid's name, but the way Kageyama says it makes it sound like the cruelest of names.

Ah, young love.

Semi decides to explain before anyone else can start rambling like Hinata. "We're fake dating." He says, with about as much enthusiasm as someone would have if they were explaining that their dog died.

Kenma looks up from his game again, mumbled "Good luck with that. It's a terrible idea." Then he put his head down again. Akaashi nods in agreement.

Semi nodded, rubbing at his face. "Blame him. It was a lapse of judgement on my part, but it was Oikawa's idea."

"But you still agreed to it!" Oikawa says triumphantly, as if he's actually proving something by saying this. Semi sighs - his current expression of "I'm-so-done" is good enough to rival Akaashi's.

There's definitely something else up there, but hey, Oikawa's the resident gossipmonger at the moment. So he doesn't say anything for a moment. Then he speaks up. "So-" He points at Oikawa " _you're_ still into your ace, Iwaizumi-"

Oikawa nods and everyone can tell he's about to go gushing on about how fucking hot Iwaizumi is, or whatever the fuck. Before he can, the second year quickly points at Semi and moves on. "And *you're* simping for Shirabu."

He's glad he doesn't mention the fact that Shirabu is the setter. That's something they all know: Semi got replaced as starting setter by his underclassman, who he's now pining for. And as he nods, something in Semi's eyes and the set of his jaw changes ever so slightly, and Ennoshita _knows_ that Shirabu is most likely linked to the dark circles under Semi's eyes.

Shit. Maybe Tanaka and Nishinoya are onto something when they refer to him as "team dad in training." Because this time last year he wouldn't have cared as much - or at all - about a member of an opposing team and their wellbeing.

He's so lost in his own thoughts that he barely realizes that the group is preoccupied with updating Hinata on almost everything that he missed, though Kageyama was sending glares at everyone warning them not to mention that he was, in fact, whipped.

Enooshita sighed internally. This is gonna be a _long_ afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit there's lowkey a plotline! who woulda thunk?
> 
> feedback and comments make my day! thanks for reading!


	15. the meetup (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha fuck

By the time Hinata had been updated on everything that went down in Oikawa's group chat of horrors (minus details about Kageyama's crush) everyone was tired of simply standing around. They had agreed to meet by the station where Kenma and Akaashi had arrived. Then they had all been hanging out there for about ten or fifteen minutes waiting for Semi to arrive.

It was about three in the afternoon now, and it was a nice, mild day - the sun had been out in the morning, but clouds had since come and hidden it away. It wasn't raining, thank fuck. Rain was stupid. Clouds are stupid.

"So... what are we actually gonna do today?" Kageyama said, eyebrow raised as he looked at Oikawa.

Everyone's else's gazes turned to the Seijoh setter as they waited for his response.

"Why are you all putting _me_ on the spot here!?" He protested. Semi elbowed him in the side, and Ennoshita _hoped_ he was being gentle. "This meetup thing was _your _idea. So you should have actually planned something, dumbass."__

____

Oikawa did the famed Setter Pout. "Don't be so mean to me, Ei-chan-" Semi rolls his eyes, as anyone who received a nickname from Oikawa would. "-If you're not nice to me I might have to break up with you." Oikawa said, crossing his arms.

____

" _Please_ do." Semi said, in a completely deadpan tone. "I'd rather eat a brick than seriously date you. And it's not because of your personality, it's because of that one time I saw you eat a piece of pizza that landed face down on the floor of that shitty takeout place two years ago."

____

"Bastard! That was between the two of us!" Oikawa says, pushing Semi away a little. The other third year is smirking like a little shit now, and he's quite different from how Ennoshita has seen him before - with the exception of the fuckery in the group chat.

____

Before Oikawa can continue to bitch and/or start plotting Semi's untimely demise, Hinata steps in and never has Ennoshita been happier to see him.

"Wait, so why did you make the groupchat thing anyways?" He asked Oikawa - he'd probably paid as much attention to the explanation of the chat as he did in classes - so, very little. It was actually safe to assume he was just staring absent mindedly at Kageyama. What a simp.

"Because my teammates are mean!" Oikawa said, sounding like a five year old whining over not getting what they wanted.

"You should have chosen different people to be in it then. We all lowkey dislike you to some degree." Kenma says.

There's a moment of stunned silence, and once again, Ennoshita observes the faces around the group, like it's the calm before the storm.

Hinata, a literal baby, is looking unsure of what's going to happen. In short, he's a mood.

Kageyama's eyebrows are raised and his mouth is a thin line.

Yamaguchi looks like he wants to protest that, like he wants to say he does like Oikawa, like he doesn't want to be mean. But he also doesn't want to lie.

Kenma looks like a man with no regrets. King.

Akaashi looks slightly guilty, but also slightly amused. Ennoshita assumes that's why he feels guilty.

Semi's looking between Oikawa and Kenma, as if waiting for Oikawa's bitchfit. The air is tense, as everyone waits for some kind of cruel response and then-

"Bruh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is short, shitty and it took too long bjvskdbnn
> 
> feedback appreciated! along with idea for the plot.


	16. suspicions arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was originally meant to focus on mattsun and makki but then i accidentally just kind of write semi centric angst... whoops?

Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro weren't really known for their good ideas.

They'd often protested this in the past, claiming they had the _best_ ideas. Those stilts they tried to make from tree branches in first year? Brilliant. Playing Chubby Bunny with dumplings? Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before, unafraid to reference or not reference, put it in a blender, shit on it, vomit on it, eat it, give birth to it.

But even they had to admit that what they were currently doing was stupid.

Or at least, Mattsun had. Makki had done no such thing, and was absolutely certain that spying on Oikawa and his "new friends" that were "replacements of them" was a good idea. 

They hadn't even been trying to find Oikawa's secrets when they managed to actually do it. If it hadn't been for their own little groupchat with Iwaizumi, Makki probably wouldn't have picked up their captain's phone that day in the locker room. 

You see, for some reason, neither of them quite believed that Oikawa Tooru and Semi Eita were _genuinely_ dating. Sure, they were aware that they were friends, but anyone with a pair of fucking eyes could see Oikawa was in love with Iwaizumi.

Little did they know that Tendou Satori thought the same thing.

Despite seeming like the type who didn't pay attention to people, Tendou was actually the opposite. He was pretty good at getting a read on people.

And in the almost three years he had known Semi Eita, he had _never_ gotten the vibe that he was interested in Oikawa Tooru.

To be fair, Semi actually had been a difficult person to figure out - it had taken him a while to actually start talking to Tendou and the other third years outside of volleyball, he'd been more focused on the sport than on _anything_ else.

Tendou still remembers the first time (and one of the only times) he saw Semi truly upset.

They were about halfway through second year, and they had played a practice match against Aoba Johsai. Towards the end of the first set, Washijou swapped Semi out for Shirabu. Tendou had a minor injury at the time - just some fingers that were badly bruised, to the point where he couldn't write. So despite already being a regular in second year, he had been on the bench that day.

Semi had spent the rest of the game staring intently at the court, focusing in particular on Shirabu. Tendou could practically feel the gears turning in his head as he watched every move the other setter made.

They win the match, of course. They always win. They're at home, so as soon as Seijoh is gone Washijou sends the team to go shower and change. Semi tries to walk away quickly, but he's called back. So is Shirabu.

Tendou wants to stay behind, to find out what's happening, but he knows that's unwise.

Once the other two get to the locker room, it's pretty obvious.

On one hand, Shirabu has a look of pride on his face. He's not smirking or anything, but Tendou can tell something good has happened.

Semi's the opposite. He's always been quite composed, except for when he loses his temper - that's usually Tendou's doing. But now that composure looks like it's barely there. His fists are clenching and unclenching repeatedly, and his head is held higher than usual, as if he refuses to let anyone see that something's bothering him. It's given away by his eyes, though, they're darker than usual, and filled with anger, disappointment, hell even pain.

He doesn't say anything to Tendou when they get back to their dorm after the game. And Tendou doesn't ask him anything.

But he does know he has to do something when he notices Semi staying late - far too late - after practice. When he notices his hands are bandaged more and more often. When he notices the dark circles under his eyes.

So one day, after practice, he takes action. He showers as he usually would, then walks back to the dorms. He does his homework. Still no sign of Semi.

He finishes his homework and heads back to the gym. He can hear the sounds of volleyballs being smacked by people - one person specifically.

When he steps into the gym, quietly so he doesn't give himself away, he's met with the sight of Semi serving ball after ball, doing as many different types of serves that he can. He can hear his heavy breathing from the doorway, and he expects him to stop for a moment.

He doesn't.

He just grabs another volleyball and goes for a jump serve this time, his yell of frustration partly drowned out by the sound of the ball hitting the hard wooden floor. It's out of bounds.

Semi actually _does_ stop now, running a hand through his hair. Even from this distance Tendou can see sweat shining on his brow.

Semi finally spots him and his eyes widen. "What are you doing here?" He snaps, but there's very little energy to it, there's no real heat behind it.

Tendou steps into the gym now. "I'm no idiot, Semi. You _never_ practice this much. And it's not good for you." He's serious for once.

Semi grits his teeth and simply goes to grab another volleyball.

Before he can go to serve, Tendou's there, a hand around his wrist to stop him from continuing.

"What the hell-" Semi hisses, his eyes narrowed.

"Semi, c'mon. It's almost 9 pm. And before you say that's not late, I know you keep staying here longer than that."

Semi frowns. "What's your point, Tendou?" He asks, exhaustion seeping into his voice. Tendou's surprised he's lasted so long like this - it's been about 11 days since that game with Aoba Johsai and Semi's been practicing like a madman for all 11 of those.

"You're my friend and I'm worried about you." Tendou says, not really noticing the surprise on Semi's face.

He lets go of his wrist for a moment, to go and gather up all the balls Semi's been taking his anger out on. Semi joins him after a moment, and it takes them a few minutes to gather all the stray balls.

Tendou practically shoves Semi into the locker room to go and take a shower. He sits outside and starts playing Minecraft on his phone - of course he has pocket edition, he needs to be able to game on the go.

Semi comes out a little later looking more tired than before. He _could_ have just waited until they got to their dorm to shower but Tendou doesn't really think most of the time.

Tendou grabs Semi by his wrist again and drags him back to their room. He doesn't protest even when Tendou shoves him onto his bed and sits on his own, and says "Talk."

Semi doesn't right away, he struggles to think of what to say. But the words come eventually.

"Shirabu is the starting setter now." His voice is bitter.

This can't even be seen as some kind of pay back or karma - when they started at Shiratorizawa, the only setter they had then had just graduated. Semi was a needed addition to the team.

And no one could say he was lazy in any way. He was the type to always give it his all. Every. Single. Time.

But his single fault was how he utilized Ushijima - or rather, how he _didn't._

Washijou wanted a setter who would rely on their ace. Until Shirabu had arrived, he had no choice but to use Semi. But now their was a better option, and Semi had been demoted to pinch server.

Semi's telling of what had happened had been angrier, with a lot of explicit language. He'd actually _cried_ a little. Tendou hadn't interrupted once, and had just let him rant.

Once he was done, Tendou simply said "That isn't _your_ fault. So you better stop beating yourself up over it. Because tonight we are going to watch Avatar until you aren't sad anymore, but next time I will not be so merciful."

Semi sniffles and just nods. Tendou grabs his laptop and moves over to him, opening it up and started the show.

He's not surprised when he feels the tension beginning to bleed out from Semi's body, and he's not surprised when he glances over to see that his eyes are barely open. Sure, it's only about 11:30pm, but Semi's been way too busy lately. There's classes during the day, volleyball practice with the team, those hours of extra practice he's been putting in, and then once he finishes with that, homework. Tendou is honestly amazed he has the energy for all that.

Tendou lets him fall asleep against his shoulder, and he turns off his laptop, setting it to the side. He doesn't even move, and falls asleep with Semi.

They both wake up with literal pains in their necks. Neither of them mention what happened last night, but Semi begins to make an effort to become proper friends with Tendou, as well as the other second years on the team.

It's third year now and the five of them - Tendou, Semi, Ushijima, Ohira and Yamagata - are thick as thieves.

But Semi's dark circles are coming back, and despite how close they've all become, Tendou knows he can't say anything about it. Because what happened that night was between _them_ and he couldn't betray Semi like that.

So that's why he may or may not have concocted a plan to see what exactly was going on with Semi right now. Because he was _certain_ Oikawa had something to do with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure this is the longest chapter of this story so far and it wasn't even meant to go this way-
> 
> anyways this basically happened because dove is a SLUT for platonic tensemi-
> 
> i stayed up way too late for this fuckery 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
